Harry Potter and the Slayers Prophecy Apocalypse
by Outlaw Jessie James
Summary: Buffy, Willow, and Faith discover that there is more then meets the eye when it comes to their pasts. They meet the family they never knew and discover a whole new world. A world of Wizards and Witches. The world of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rei:**_ This is my second fanfic, well, technically third. I co-write a fanfic with my freind flamingsora/baka saru. Hopefully youll like it. Its a crossover between Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

It takes place after Season 7 of Buffy and after Harry Potter and the Half Blood. Youve heard of ones where Buffy is Harrys sister, well this is one of them, except that Harry does not have just one sister, but two. Unfortunately I can not tell you anymore then that. This _**WILL**_ be SPUFFY! Well, here is disclaimer.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I dont own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But I do own a couple of the made up characters not yet mentioned. Enjoy the story!

Chapter One:

Buffy sat in her room in the new Watchers headquarters , not believing what she had found out two days ago.

_**Flashback to two days ago:**_

Buffy walked into the meeting room with Willow and Faith beside her. Her face showed no emotion what so ever. Giles cringed at seeing the coldness she displayed, knowing she was still mourning Spikes death. He noticed that both Faith and Willow were both uncomfortable in Buffys presence. "Please sit down." Faith and Willow sat down but Buffy remained standing. Giles was about to ask her to sit down, but she just glared at him.

"I should have told you a long time ago about my past, but I was not sure it was a good idea because my kind were in a huge war, and I did not want you all involved in it."

Buffy frowned. "What do you mean your kind" she said in the same cold voice she had used since Spike had died. Giles shifted uncomfortably. "I am a wizard." There was a stunned silence until Willow spoke up. "Why didnt you tell us! You could have-"

"I had to keep it a secret." Buffy frowned. "Why did you have to keep it a secret?" He sighed. "Because the Watchers Council and the Ministry of Magic have not been on good terms since 1565 when a slayer killed three wizards that had been turned into vampires. The Ministry of Magic did not know they had been vampires, but they got into a fight with the Council, and have been on bad terms since."

Buffy scowled again. "What does this have to do with us?" They watched as he hesitantly shifted from foot to foot. "Some papers from the original Watchers Council survived the explosion. They were adoption papers. For all three of you."

Faith, Willow, and Buffy stared at him in shock. "Thats impossible! My mom would have told me I was adopted!." yelled Buffy angerly. "Buffy, even if Joyce was not your mother by blood, she was still your mother. She loved you and raised you." "Why didnt you tell us?"

"There was a war going on. A war between the dark wizard Lord Voldermort and the good Wizards." "What do wizards and witches have to do with us?" asked Faith. Giles sighed. "Faith, you are the daughter of a wizard named Sirius Black, best freind to my younger brother James. Willow, you are the daughter of David and Rose Evans, muggles, or non-magical people, and sister to Lily Evans, a witch, and her two older brothers, Jake and Mark Evans, wizards, and two of my best freinds from school. And finally, Buffy. You are the Daughter of James Potter and Lily Evans. They were only fifteen when you were born, and because of the war and because they were still in school, they had to give you up for adoption."

"So Willows my Aunt on my mothers side, and your my Uncle from my fathers side?" Rupert nodded. "Oh my godess !" gasped Willow.

_**Rei:**_ Sucks doesnt it! Well, there will be more information about Giles' past and how he went from a Potter to Giles, and how he became a watcher. And more information on the adoption thing.. Oh, and I repeat, this _**WILL**_ be SPUFFY!

Please review my story!

Just press the little button!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rei: _** About the note at the end, I re-wrote it but forgot to delete that part, so ignore it. And thank you to my reviewers. Anyways, here is Disclaimer.

**_Discaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But I do own a couple of the made up characters not yet mentioned. The school is named after Spike. But Winters is a last name I made up. And the school is in London, not Rome. Enjoy the story!

_**William Winters School for Girls:**_

Buffy sat in the meeting room with Faith, Willow, and Rupert once again. She scowled and glared at him. "We want to know what the hell is going on!" Rupert cringed.

"Before I start, I dont want any interuptions during my explainations." He saw they all nodded, agreeing to not interupt him.

"My full name is Rupert Alexander Potter and I am 42 years old. I come from a very old and powerful and rich pureblooded wizarding family. I had one brother James, whom was five years younger then I was. When I was eleven years old I was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is where I met my best freinds Ethan, Mark, Jake, and an older boy by the name of Arthur, or to us, Art. Ethan, Mark and Jake were what you call Muggleborns. They were born to non-magical familys but were magical themselves. Art, like myself was a pureblood. We were jokesters, pranksters. We loved to pull pranks, but we all had our talents and we all got good grades, despite our pranking. Ethan, for instance, was good at Charms. Jake and Mark were good at pretty much everything. Art was good at Quidditch. And I was good at Quidditch and Transfiguration. We all were in Gryffindor. Gryffindor was one of the four houses at Hogwarts, the other ones being Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor were the Lions, Ravenclaws were Ravens(?), Hufflepuff were the Badgers, and Slytherins were Snakes. And I literally mean Slytherins are snakes. More then 3/4 of the Slytherins end up becoming Dark witches and wizards. During my time at Hogwarts, a dark wizard by the name of Voldermort was rising to power. He was against half bloods, squibs, muggleborns, and blood traitors. In other words pureblood familys that associated with muggleborns, halfbloods and squibs. He killed anyone that defied him. It didnt even matter if they were purebloods. When I was 18, Ethan and I got involved in dark magic. Dark demonic magic to be more precise.(Not the type of magic that dark witches and wizards from HP use) James was only thirteen when this happened. My parents disowned me, so after I quit using dark magic I changed my last name to Giles and joined the Watchers Council. I changed my name because the Wizarding World and the Council had been fighting for years. After my parents disowned me, I stayed away from the Wizarding world and away form anything to do with it." He explained about Voldermort, about deatheaters, and about them believing in blood purity.

"Its been more then twenty years, so why didnt you go back?" He sighed. "I got to like being a watcher. Then I became Buffys watcher and then I came to love her like a daughter. And I was scared to face my family." Faith raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be scared of facing your family?" He cringed. "I was ashamed of how stupid I acted when I was younger." Buffy stood up and walked out. "Buffy, where are you going?" yelled Willow. Buffy ignored her and continued to walk. 'I cant believe this! Why didnt I know about this before? I wish Spike was here' She thought sadly as she let out a sob. She got to here room and locked the door and sat on her bed and let the sobs wrack her body.

_**Potter Family Graveyard...**_

There was a bright flash of light in the sky as eleven bodies fell from a portal that had opened in the sky. A groan came from one of the woman in the group. She sat up and saw that the others were still unconcious. Using a spell, she levitated them and explored until she found an abandonded house. She laid them out and waited for them to wake up.

_**2 hours later in the abandoned house...**_

Lily groaned as her hand went to her head. Suddenly flashes of memories flooded her mind. She saw James and shook him awake. "James, Harry!" James eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly. "Harry!" When he yelled he woke up everyone else that had been unconcious. Tara stood up and looked at him calmly. "You need to calm down and take a breath." James pointed his wand at Tara and glared at her with anger. "Wheres my son Deatheater?" Sirius jumped up and stood between them. "James, Harrys fine!" "Sirius, whats going on!" Sirius took a deep breath. "Its a long story. Sit down and Ill explain." He explained everything that had happened and they got caught up on everything that had happened. They turned to Jenny and Tara. "Who are you?" Jenny step forward and said "My name is Jennifer Calender. Im a gypsie and a computer science teacher at Sunnydale Highschool." Taras eyes widened as she stared at her in shock. "T-Thats im-impossible. Sunnydale High was destroyed three years ago." Jenny shook her head. "I was a teacher there. Last thing I remember I was translating a curse to re-ensoul Angelus." Taras eyes widened. "Your the teacher Willow told me about! You were killed by Angelus 4 years ago!" Jenny stared at her. "You know Willow!" Tara nodded. "She was my girlfriend before I was shot by Warren Mears." What happened to Buffy?" "She killed Angelus." Jenny let out a sigh of relief. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" said James sarcastically. Tara blushed. "My name is Tara McClay. Im a Wicca and I was going out with Willow Rosenburg and I was a college student." "How do we know if your not lieing and your really deatheaters?" Tara and Jenny both looked at them confused. "Whats a deatheater?" They said in unison. They explained everything. Once everything had been explained they left the abandoned house in search of humanity.

_**With Buffy...**_

Buffy dodged the vampires punches and staked him. She heard a gasp and spun around only to see a group of people, two of them she was sure had died a long time ago.

**_Rei:_** Here is chapter two. Sorry I love Cliffies! and I just had to do that!

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter and the Slayers Prophecy Apocalypse**_

Rei: Sorry for taking so long, but I could not think of anything to write, for any of my stories. Ive been completely stuck. Not to mention Ive had homework, and we were in the middle of moving, so I baby sat so that a freind could help. And let me tell you, 7 month old babies can really cry and scream. Anyways, hopefully you will like this chapter. Oh, and the Only Buffy characters that are going to be in this fanfic are Buffy, Spike, Willow, Tara, Faith, Rupert, and Jenny Calender. Here is the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Buffy the Vampire Slayer is property of Joss Whedon.

**Chapter 3:**

Buffy stared at Tara and Jenny in shock. Then, she pulled out the scythe and held towards them, glaring at them in mistrust and anger. "Who the hell are you and how dare you take my friends forms!?!? I should kill you for that!" She spat, pent up anger seeping its way to the surface. "B-Buffy, w-what a-are y-you talking about?"

"I mean that Tara and Jenny have been dead for quite a damn while, so you obviously cant be them!" Buffy sneered at them. "So I will ask again, who the bloody hell are you?" (A/N: Shes been hanging out with Spike and Rupert too much obviously.) "How about we prove who we are by telling you something only the two of us know?" Buffy eyed her warily and catiously. "Fine."

Jenny grinned. "Somehow I knew that you would say yes to that! All right, lets see...When Rupert and I werent talking to eachother, you told me that he missed me and I should go talk to him." Buffy stared at her, then nodded and excepted her answer. Tara, however, knew exactly what she wanted to say. "During your 21st birthday party, we got stuck in the house because of Dawns wish to a Vengence Demon, and I caught you and Spike together, and he said your were helping him with a cramp." Buffy nodded, in shock that people she thought to be dead were alive. "H-h-h-how? When? How?" Tara frowned. "I do not know. I only remember waking up in a cemetary with a group of people with me. So I levitated them and found an abandoned building to stay in until everyone else woke up." "I see...Are you going to introduce your friends to me?"

Tara blushed. "Oh, right...This is Sirius Black, James Potter and his wife Lily, James parents Charles and Amanda Potter, Lilys Parents David and Rose Evans, and Lilys brothers Mark and Jake Evans.

Buffy froze. "James Potter and Lily **Evans **Potter?" Lily nodded. "Yes, my maiden name is Evans. Why do you ask?" Buffy shook her head. "Nothing, Ive just heard of you before." she answered. Tara raised an eyebrow, but didnt say anything. "I guess I should introduce my self."

"My name is Elizabeth Summers, Buffy for short. Im 22 years old and just recently lost the only man that Ive truly loved that understood me, am 8 months pregnant with his child, and found out I was adopted." Jenny and Tara were shocked. "Your adopted?" questioned Tara. "Yeah, and so is Willow, and so is Faith."

"When did you find out, and how? I found out yesterday. How is another story. Apparently, the council has files on not only me and Faith, but on Willow too. Rupert found them in the wreckage of the council. He told us yesterday."

"Who is this Rupert you keep talking about? Is he a boyfriend or something?" Buffy choked on her spit and began coughing. "Are you nuts! Hes my Watcher and my Uncle!" The Witches and Wizards stiffened when they heard the word Watcher. "Your a Vampire Slayer!?!?!" He whipped out his wand along with everyone that was a Witch or Wizard. Buffy glared at them. "I suggest that you get your wands out of my face unless you want them shoved up your ass!" Sirius growled. "Is that a threat!?!?!" Buffy smirked. "That was not a threat, it was a promise! And to let you know, the Slayer that killed those Wizards in 1565, she did it because they had been turned into Vampires and were killing large amounts of people. Apparently your ministry forgot to mention that little detail. Slayers are only dangerous to Vampires, demons, and an occasional Hell Godess." She said coldly, glaring at the people in front of her. Hesitantly, they lowered their wands.

"Much better. Believe me, Ive seen enough death and destructuion in my life to last a long time." Sirius snorted. "How much death and destruction could you have seen? Your still a child!" Buffys eyes flashed dangerously as she grabbed Sirius by the collar and held him in the air, surprising everyone.

"You have no idea what a Slayers life is like! _"In every generation there is a 'chosen one', she alone must stand against vampire's demons and the forces of evil, she is the slayer."_ Were called from the ages of 11 to 19, the oldest slayer ever recorded managed to live to 25, and the shortest ever recorded died five **_MINUTES_** after she was called! We constantly have to fight Demons. Vampires, and every nasty creature we come across every night! We cant have freinds, family, or any real connection to the real world, except to read the paper to look for people that have died of neck trauma! When one dies another is called, and the Watchers Council uses us as their damn tools! We are not tools, we are human beings and we deserve to at least get the luxury of that, but we have no time because were risking our lives to save total strangers that have no clue whats really going on in the world around them! We are constantly saving the world! We can never tell anyone who we are, and once they find out that there is a potential Slayer, they take them from their familys and train them to be Slayers, and the cant go back to there familys or see them or talk to them! You have no idea how hard it is to go out night after night after night killing things! Slayers are constantly surrounded by death and destruction! We never get to be normal human teenage girls! Believe me, thats the only thing I had wanted when I was a teenager, but now I dont because Ill never be normal!"

Dropping him, she closed her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks. They watched, horrified at what they had found out, as she fell to her knees sobbing. She let all the years of pain, anger, sadness, loneliness and anguish that had built up over the years come out. Tara was shocked. She knew that Buffy tried to normal, but she didnt know about Slayers living such short lives. She walked over and kneeled next to the Slayer and held her as she sobbed. Once she had stopped sobbing, she pulled away from Tara, embarrased that she had openely sobbed in front of all of them, and all over Taras shirt. "Im sorry." Tara smiled. "Its alright."

Buffy turned to them, embarrased, but composed herself. "I guess I should properly introduce myself...My real name is Elizabeth Lily Anne Potter, daughter of James Potter and Lily Evans.

**_Rei:_** Well hoped you liked this chapter. I kinda went into a little rant, but I wanted them to know what a Slayers life was like. Again, sorry it took so long. Its 4:44 in the morning and I had to stop to go to the bathroom and eat. Please R and R!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Rei:_** Hi there! Hope your ready for another chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers! Oh, and the # of people brought back wasnt eight, its eleven. I miscounted. and for those of you that think that thats alot, well theres a reason. Alls Im going to say is one word... Prophecy. Why do you think its called Harry Potter and the Slayers Propechy Apocalypse. Unfourtanetly, Ive only got nine reviews so far. Oh well! Heres disclaimer.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do however own Mark and Jake and the babies Buffys pregnant with.

_**Chapter Four:**_

James and Lily stared at her in shock, while Sirius spluttered and looked between James, Lily, and Buffy. James and Lilys parents had gone extremely pale and looked like they were going to faint, and Lilys brothers were looking at eachother with identical evil grins. Tara and Jenny looked only partially shocked, but after living on a hellmouth, this wasnt very shocking.

Thats when Sirius spoke up. "Thats impossible! First of all, they would have been fifteen when you were born, not to mention Im James best friend and he tells me everything!" James cringed.

"Not everything Sirius." Sirius stared at him then his stare turned into a glare.(Heh, what do you know, I ryhmed something!) "What the bloody hell is going on! Is this true? Is she your daughter? Why didnt you tell me!?!? Im your best friend and you wouldnt have told me one of the most important secrets in your life!?!?' James ran his hand through his hair. Seeing the action Lily cringed. She hated when he did that. "Im not even sure she says is true, but only very few people knew about Elizabeth." Sirius scowled.

"Like who? Who could you have told besides your best bloody mate!"(A/N: I think Ive been reading too much Harry Potter, because Im starting to sound British. Its kinda weird. But Ive also been watching too much Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Then again... I love Spike!) James shifted. "The only people that knew were Me, Lily, the muggle Hospital where Elizabeth was born, the muggle Adoption Agency, and our friend Will who helped us through out the pregnanycy." Sirius glared at him again. "How did Lily get pregnant when we were fifteen if you two still hated eachother back then? Or were you dating behind everyones backs?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "We had just beat Slytherin in a Quidditch game and I was celebrating with my 'friends' because they had dragged me away from my studies and some idiots spiked the butterbeer with firewhiskey. I got drunk. The next morning I wake up and James was stark bloody naked next to me and then I remembered what had happened. A month later I found out I was pregnant and waited another month before telling him.

I finally got up the courage to tell him, and when I did he fainted. When he finally woke up, we decided to keep my pregnancy a secret, espesially with the threat of Voldermort hanging over the Wizarding world. We were very careful about anyone finding out. Then James got lost in the Forbidden Forest when I was three months along, and thats when he met Will. Will saved him from a vampire and lead him out of the Forest. Later James brought me down to meet him.

James had told him that I was pregnant and brought us things from Hogsmead and Diagon Alley when we needed it. He was the one that suggested a muggle family where she would be safe from threats of Voldermort. He contacted a muggle Hospital and Adoption Agency for us. He helped in whatever way he could. Unfortunately, when I was eight and a half months along, Will had to leave. When it was finally time, James and I went to Hogsmead through the secret passage and then we apparated to the muggle Hospital. Thats where we had a little girl that we named Elizabeth Alexandra Potter... She was so beautiful. She was born January 19, 1980. Since we were fifteen, we could not keep her. Even though we hated eachother, we both loved Elizabeth very much."

Why didnt you tell us? We are your parents." asked Charles. James turned to look at his father. "We were only fifteen and we were scared. And I was scared that you would make Lily get rid of the baby. Or her parents would try to." James and Lily looked nervous. Then James turned to Buffy. "Prove that your really Elizabeth."

Buffy sighed. "How do you want me to do that?" James blanched. He hadnt thought about that. "I dont have my adoption papers on me, so how the hell do I prove it?" She suddenly knew how to prove it. "Lily, you have a younger sister that was born about the same time as I was. Her name is Willow. James, you have an older brother Named Rupert Alexander Potter, my **_Uncle_**. He was invovled in dark demonic magic so your parents disowned him. You were about thirteen when this happened and he was eighteen." James suddenly paled and remembered her mentioning her Uncle Rupert. "Your WATCHER is my brother? Thats impossible! Wizards cant become Watchers!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "After he was disowned he was involved in dark magic, but quit after his friend was killed. Then he changed his Name to Rupert Giles. In 1996 he became my Watcher. He was fired in 1998 on my eighteenth birthday because he told me about the Cruciamentum, a test the Watchers put every slayer through on her eighteenth birthday. He told me that the vampire they planned to pit me against, Kakitos, escaped. He went went after my adoptive mother, Joyce Summers. I only managed to kill him Because I put holy water in some pills he was taking. After the council fired Rupert, I quit. They nearly got my mother killed and fired my Watcher, so I quit. I rejoined only to get information on an enemy. I found out she wasnt a demon or vampire, but a Hell Godess."

They stared at her in shock. "Why didnt he come back sooner?" asked Amanda Potter. Buffy turned to her. "He liked being my Watcher and he was ashamed about how he acted so stupid when he was younger. He was scared that you wouldnt accept him back." Amanda cringed.

Jenny frowned. "He always was stubborn. Espesially when we were dating." Amanda and Charles looked at her in shock. "You were involved with our son?" Jenny nodded. "I was before I was killed by Angelus." They paled. "A-A-Angelus? Angelus killed you!?!?!?" Buffy cringed.

"It was my fault. Its my fault you died." Jenny turned to her. "Buffy, its not your fault! Angelus went after me because I was trying to re-ensoul him! You had nothing to do with it!" Buffy glared at her. "I was the one that made him achieve the moment of perfect happiness! Because he loved me! If I hadnt slept with him he would still would have been Angel!"

"Then you never would have been with Spike. You would have never fallen in love with him." said Tara. Buffy suddenly stopped. -Shes right! If Angel had never lost his soul and Id be miserable with Angel!- She shuddered at the thought of being stuck miserable with Angel instead of being with Spike, who made her feel happy.- "Thanks Tara. Your right. I would be stuck with Angel being miserable instead of being with Spike who made me happy." Jenny smiled. James was, however, freaking out.

"You slept with Angelus! Hes the most vicious vampire ever recorded and you slept with him!?!?!' Buffy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "At the time he had a soul was Angel. I didnt know that he had a perfect hapiness clause to the damn curse." She was getting annoyed.

For the first time since he had gotten angry at James and Lily, Sirius spoke up. "I think we should go to get Harry. Hes probabally miserable at the Dursleys." Lily paled when he mentioned the the Dursleys. "What the bloody hell was Dumbledore thinking placing my son with those, those... people!" burst out Lily, making everyone jump. "Not to mention we have to find Alexandra!" Sirius frowned.

"Whos Alexandra?" James suddenly looked sheepish. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Shes Harrys twin sister!" Siriuss eye twitched and he was about to yell at James and Lily again, but stopped when Buffy suddenly went pale. They watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she opened her mouth and spoke in a voice unlike her own.

_**'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches as the seventh month dies...**_

James and Liy both gasped. That was the prophecy that Dumbledore had told them about! The reason Vodermort was after Harry! They were even more shocked when it continued.

_**'Born as the seventh month dies to the twice dead Slayer and the souled Vampire of the clan of Aurelius... They will be the balance between Light and Dark... Eight whom have died at the hand of the Dark Lord, one whom died at the hands of a fellow human, and one who has died at the hands of the demon with the Face of an Angel, and one whom died at the hand of a psychotic blood relative shall rise from the grave and assist the prophecized ones fulfill their destinys... The Vampire Slayer, the Dark Slayer, the souled Vampire, the Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin and his mate the fox, the twin Damphyres, and Moony and his mate, Shadowfang, shall rid the world of the Dark Lord and condemn his soul to the depths hell...**_

Rei: Well, for those of you that have been waiting for the prophecy, there it is. Ive replyed to my reviewers that have asked about Buffys pregnancy or the people that have been brought back and told them it was a prophecy... and know you know the prophecy! The first half of the prophecy belongs to J.K. Rowling. Bu the second half belongs to me.


End file.
